Jego Kamerdyner, Pomiędzy
by luvpanda1996
Summary: [Tłumaczenie "His Butler, In Between" - Idonquixote] Chory chłopiec i jego ranny demon. Akcja toczy się zaraz po rozdziale 65, godzinę po przypłynięciu statku.


Łódź kołysze się lekko na prawo i lewo. Ciel przymyka powieki – czuje się odrętwiały, odrętwiały, odrętwiały. Marynarka Sebastiana faluje i Ciel drży. Słyszy głosy. Słyszy szepty, krzyki, wrzaski i swoje imię. Słyszy swoje imię.

\- Ciel – woła ktoś niewyraźnie. – Ciel – woła ta sama osoba półprzytomnie.

Hrabia jest zbyt zmęczony, by odpowiedzieć. Promienie słońca zasłaniają mu widok. Jest zimno. Widzi kogoś na krawędzi statku.

\- Ciel! – woła Edward.

Ciel widzi go. Statek jest blisko. Pachnie solą i rybami. Pachnie żelazem. Pachnie krwią.

Sebastian obejmuje go. Kamerdyner nie odzywa się, jest spokojny i niewyraźny. – Paniczu, proszę, nie zasypiaj – mówi łagodnie. – Płyną po ciebie. Lady Elizabeth czeka.

Świat zdaje się wirować, a łódka wypełnia się nowymi pasażerami. Podnoszą go mężczyźni w mundurach, ich brody są mokre i lekkie. Ciel czuje zmęczenie. Jeden uśmiecha się do niego i coś mamrocze. Powieki Ciela są ciężkie.

Spokój zostaje zakłócony przez głośny huk. Słychać krzyk. I Ciel widzi kątem oka Sebastiana rozciągniętego na łódce.

Słabo mamrocze imię kamerdynera. Mężczyźni w mundurach każą mu się nie martwić. Świat staje się jasny, później czarny, a następnie nie widać już nic.

* * *

Przytłumione głosy. Ciel słyszy ciotkę Francis i wuja Alexisa i— kogoś jeszcze. Świat jest przyjemny i spokojny, jest stertą koców i poduszek. Hrabia trzęsie się i drży. Jest ciepło.

\- Co z nim? – słyszy ciotkę Francis.

Odzywa się obcy, szorstki głos. – Musi dużo odpoczywać. Wkrótce znów go odwiedzę. Ze stopą powinno być wszystko w porządku – mówi nieznajomy.

Ciel otwiera lekko lewe oko. Widzi zamazaną sylwetkę ubranego na biało mężczyzny, który łysieje i ma brązową brodę.

\- Stoker? – mamrocze. Nie, Stoker nie łysieje. Stoker jest martwy. Martwy. Lalki. Undertaker.

Lekarz klepie go po ramieniu. – Hrabio, radzę ci spać.

Ciel mruży oczy. Wie, że nie ma opaski na prawym oku. Nie dba o to. Jest zbyt zmęczony, żeby dbać.

Undertaker. Żniwiarze. Kosy.

\- Sebastian – próbuje wydać rozkaz. Wychodzi mu szept. Głosy cichną. Alexis podnosi delikatnie dłoń Ciela i ujmuje ją w swoją własną.

\- Ciel, Sebastiana tu nie ma.

Ciel patrzy na niego w milczeniu, trzymając prawe oko zamknięte.

\- Przez pewien czas nie będzie przyjmował rozkazów.

Wtedy Ciel sobie przypomina. Sebastian leży u stóp Undertakera, krwawiący i posiniaczony.

\- Nie martw się – dodaje łagodnie Francis, przesuwając dłonią po czole Ciela i mierzwiąc mu włosy w zaskakująco matczyny sposób. Francis nigdy tak nie robiła i przez chwilę Ciel jest zszokowany. Świat jest spokojny i ciepły. Hrabia śpi.

* * *

Ciel nie wie ile dni czy godzin minęło. Siada, odpychając na bok prymitywną pościel. Prowizoryczne łóżko jest dziwne i obce. Obok siebie słyszy chrapanie. Alexis osuwa się na krześle.

Pokój jest mały i ciasny. Ciel kaszle i sztywno ześlizguje się z łóżka. Zabandażowana kostka delikatnie dotyka ziemi. Trzymając się ściany dla utrzymania równowagi, Ciel sięga po laskę.

Lekarz musiał ją zostawić. Takie są jego wnioski. Zmęczony i zmarznięty przeszukuje mały pokój. Długi płaszcz wuja wisi na gwoździu. Ciel zdejmuje go i narzuca na ramiona.

Trzęsie się i drży. Chce mu się wymiotować.

Robi krok do przodu, kuśtykając niepewnie. Jedna noga do przodu. Jedna noga podskakuje.

Ciel jest zmęczony. Zbyt zmęczony, by o czymkolwiek myśleć.

Otwiera drzwi, które skrzypią i wychodzi z pokoju. Musi znaleźć Sebastiana.

Uderza w niego fala zimnego powietrza. Ciel drży i ignoruje ją. Idzie przed siebie, kuśtykając po drewnianych korytarzach statku. Słyszy szum fal i dźwięk maszyn. Słyszy śmiech marynarzy i pasażerów.

Trzyma się cienia, porusza się w półmroku. Laska stuka, stuka, stuka.

Boli go kostka i rwie go w nodze. Zaschło mu w gardle. Ciel kaszle, kaszle, kaszle.

Kaszel, kaszel, kaszel. – Smile! – woła ktoś.

Zanim Ciel zdąża upaść, ląduje w ramionach wysokiego chłopaka. Srebrne włosy i pokryta łuskami skóra. Snake pomaga mu podeprzeć się o ścianę. Służący bierze jego laskę i prowadzi Ciela wzdłuż korytarza.

\- Smile, powinieneś odpocząć, mówi Oscar.

Ciel uśmiecha się lekko. Przywołuje do siebie Snake'a. – G— Gdzie Se…bastian?

Snake nie odpowiada. Hrabia owija się mocniej płaszczem Alexisa.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby Black chciał, żebyś go teraz zobaczył, mówi Emily.

Ciel prycha. – Od kiedy o… obchodzi mnie to, czego on— on chce? Zabierz mnie do niego.

Ciel przestaje kaszleć, a Snake prowadzi go przez korytarz. Bolą go płuca. Nad nim migoczą gwiazdy.

* * *

Przestrzeń jest przepełniona łóżkami i krzesłami. Przyciemnione światło lamp oświetla sylwetki wokół niego. Marynarze i lekarze. Arystokraci i służący. Wszyscy biegają tam i z powrotem. Snake osłania go przed przemieszczającymi się osobami.

Słyszy kaszel, który nie należy do niego. Słyszy jęki. Słyszy krzyki.

Ciel zastanawia się dlaczego jest nieco zdziwiony tym, że Snake prowadzi go na sam koniec wielkiego pokoju. To jest logiczne – Sebastian jest służącym i powinien znajdować się na samym końcu.

Łóżko jest prymitywne, ale pościel wygląda na grubą. Snake kuca w wąskiej przestrzeni między łóżkiem kamerdynera, a tym, które znajduje się obok. Ciel siada na jego brzegu. Obejmuje się ramionami.

Być może po raz pierwszy w życiu Ciel widzi jak Sebastian śpi. Jego twarz jest zmęczona i obolała. Ciel kładzie na niej palec.

I czuje, że jest ciepła. Marszczy brwi, wkłada ręce pod koc i zdejmuje go. Zakrwawiona koszula Sebastiana jest rozerwana. Ledwo się na nim trzyma. W ciemności zaschnięta krew wydaje się czarna.

Ciel kładzie dłoń na grubej, ciężkiej gazie owiniętej wokół torsu Sebastiana. Uważa, by nie dotknąć jej zbyt mocno. Nie chce zranić demona jeszcze bardziej.

\- Myśleliśmy, że nie żyje – mówi kobieta, kucając obok Snake'a z tacą, na której stało coś, czego nie było widać w ciemności.

\- Żyje – odzywa się agresywnie Ciel.

\- Nie wiem jak udało mu się przeżyć… to.

Pokazuje coś na tacy. Ciel nie patrzy. Nie odzywa się.

\- Doktor Lyell powiedział, że to powinno zniszczyć najważniejsze organy. I myślę, że zniszczyło.

Ciel milczy.

\- Może on nie jest człowiekiem – żartuje pielęgniarka, podnosząc mały ręcznik.

\- Może – przytakuje Ciel, zanim dostaje ataku kaszlu, gdy pielęgniarka dotyka głowy Sebastiana.

\- Jesteś jego synem?

Ciel ma ochotę powiedzieć, że tak. Nie czuje się na siłach, by cokolwiek wyjaśniać. Nie wie dlaczego ale pewna część jego chce krzyknąć na kobietę. Chce skarcić ja za to, że położyła jego kamerdynera na samym końcu sali. Chce skarcić ją, ponieważ uważa, że to niehigieniczne i że nie będzie wiedziała, co robić, jeśli zawali się filar albo pojawi się żniwiarz albo rany się otworzą albo Sebastian u— nie, on nie umrze.

\- Jestem jego panem, – mamrocze Ciel – Hrabią Phantomhive.

Świat jest ciemny i ciepły, jest zatłoczonym oceanem gwiazd. Ciel zamyka oczy.

* * *

Ciel nie chce otworzyć oczu. Nie wie czy nastał już ranek, ale wątpi w to. Jest przykryty po szyję kocami. Pada na niego ciepłe, pomarańczowe światło. Słyszy głos Francis. Przypomina sobie pielęgniarkę.

\- W takim razie pozwólmy mu zostać – mówi Francis, wzdychając.

\- Ale czy to przystoi?

\- Nie sądzę, by ktokolwiek dbał tu o etykietę – brzmi krótka odpowiedź.

Dłoń głaszcze go po głowie. – Sama mam dwójkę dzieci. A to mój bratanek. Myślę o nim jak o swoim własnym synu.

Ciel słyszy blisko siebie oddech Sebastiana. Sebastian nigdy nie miał problemów z oddychaniem.

\- Co z jego chorobą?

\- Lekarz powiedział nam, że jedyne czego potrzebuje to odpoczynek. Najlepiej byłoby już go nie przesuwać.

Ciel odpływa, zanim głosy przywołują go z powrotem.

\- Obawiam się, że nie mogę pozwolić mu tu zostać. Zajmuje zbyt wiele miejsca.

\- Jeśli masz choć trochę litości, pozwolisz – odzywa się gwałtownie ciotka. – Ten mężczyzna jest wszystkim, co ma. A jeśli umrze, mój bratanek będzie przynajmniej pewny, że był tu w ostatnich chwilach swojego kamerdynera.

Pielęgniarka wzdycha. – Pozwolę zostać mu do rana. Ale proszę, markizo, wyślij kogoś po niego.

Ciel ignoruje resztę konwersacji. Przysuwa się do Sebastiana. Nie chce wierzyć w ani jedno słowo z tej rozmowy. Ani jedno. Ani jedno pojedyncze słowo. Ani trochę. A przynajmniej to sobie powtarza, kiedy zasypia.

* * *

Ciel otwiera oczy w małym pokoju. Sebastiana nie ma. Płaszcz Alexisa znów wisi na gwoździu, a jego wuja nigdzie nie widać. Drzwi otwierają się lekko i do środka wchodzi Elizabeth. To pierwszy raz, kiedy widzi ją z rozpuszczonymi włosami.

Dziewczynka siada na brzegu łóżka. Ciel zmusza się do słabego uśmiechu.

\- Martwiłam się – mówi. W jej oczach widać wyraźny niepokój.

\- Co z tobą? – pyta. Ostatnim razem, gdy ją widział, została uderzona przez Sebastiana.

\- Już nie boli mnie głowa. – Patrzy na niego smutno. – To, że mnie oszukaliście było podłe.

\- Przepraszam.

\- Ciel, nie chcę, żebyś się o mnie martwił… żebyś martwił się o cokolwiek. Nie jestem ciężarem.

\- Wiem.

Ciel kaszle i chwilę później nos Elizabeth dotyka jego. – Chcesz, żebym wezwała lekarza? Pobiegnę po niego!

Zanim udaje jej się wyjść, Ciel łapie ją za rękę i kręci głową. – Nie, Lizzie, nic mi nie jest.

\- Jesteś pewny?

\- Tak.

Wciąż smutno na niego patrzy. – Ciel, pamiętasz jak powiedziałeś mi, że cieszysz się, że nie jestem taka jak moja matka?

Ciel podskakuje – doskonale pamięta ten incydent. Czuje się winny. Elizabeth patrzy mu w oczy. – Próbowałam nie być… ale teraz już wiesz.

Ciel tłumi kaszel i otwiera usta. – Elizabeth, więc to o to chodzi? Ja… Nie jestem zły. Nie, j— jestem dumny. Każdy Phantomhive powinien być dumny z takiej żony jak Elizabeth Middleford.

Mówi to z powagą. I Lizzie uśmiecha się, a w jej oczach zbierają się łzy.

* * *

Ciel odgryza kawałek czerstwego chleba. Snake siedzi na rogu łóżka, przygotowany do sprzątnięcia okruszków.

 _To jest okropne_ – myśli Ciel.

\- Nie jesteśmy oficjalnymi pasażerami, więc musimy jeść to, co nam dają – mówi ponuro Alexis. Ciel wie, że mężczyzna jest głodny.

\- W jaki sposób dostaliśmy ten pokój, wuju?

Alexis uśmiecha się szeroko. – Powiedzmy, że obiecałem zdrową sumę pieniędzy.

\- Wuju, dziękuję za to, że ze mną zostałeś – mówi nagle hrabia. Jest zbyt zmęczony, by pomyśleć o swojej dumie. Wie tylko, że markiz powinien chrapać w łóżku, a nie na niewygodnym krześle obok swojego chorego bratanka.

Ciel gwałtownie wciąga powietrze, kiedy markiz rzuca się na niego i przytula go, miażdżąc mu kości. – Nie ma za co! – krzyczy mężczyzna ze łzami w oczach, ocierając się o Ciela podbródkiem.

Ciel czuje ciepło i jest zbyt zmęczony, by narzekać. Zastanawia się, co zrobi Królowa – nie udało mu się złapać Undertakera. Zastanawia się, czy rozkazać Sebastianowi wymyślić jakieś rozwiązanie, zanim przypomina sobie, że demon nie jest w stanie tego zrobić.

Ciel wyobraża sobie posiłek w rezydencji, zanim przypomina sobie, że Sebastian nie jest w stanie zrobić herbaty.

Bierze kolejny kęs. Sebastian nie jest w stanie walczyć, zrobić herbaty, czy gotować. Hrabia jest tym wstrząśnięty.

Przypomina sobie, że do tego wszystkiego Sebastian ledwo oddycha.

* * *

Snake prowadzi kuśtykającego chłopca z powrotem do prowizorycznej sali. Przyspieszają, kiedy Ciel widzi poruszenie na samym końcu.

Słyszy krzyki i wrzaski. Pozostali pacjenci próbują się wycofać. Świadkowie się gapią. Snake niesie Ciela.

Służący przedziera się przez tłum, popychając medyków i marynarzy. Łóżko jest pokryte krwią. Czerwień wylewa się i tworzy kałużę. Sebastian kaszle krwią, gwałtownie drapiąc się po poplamionej klatce piersiowej.

Pielęgniarki próbują go przytrzymać. Demon obnaża kły i odpycha je.

Serce Ciela łomocze. Hrabia niezdarnie zeskakuje z ramion Snake'a i kuśtyka w stronę łóżka. Już ma rozkazać Sebastianowi, żeby przestał, kiedy powstrzymuje go głośny trzask.

Marynarz uderza Sebastiana w głowę i demon upada.

Ciel mruga, próbując to przyswoić. Sebastian został powalony przez człowieka. Człowieka. Człowieka, który miał czelność go uderzyć. Człowieka, który miał czelność zranić kamerdynera Hrabiego Phantomhive.

Ciel szybkim krokiem podchodzi do marynarza, a Snake idzie tuż za nim. Krew się w nim gotuje. Jest wściekły.

Tak wściekły, że kopie mężczyznę swoją zdrową nogą. Marynarz przeklina i wyciąga rękę, żeby podnieść go za kołnierz. Drżący Snake interweniuje. Ciel dostrzega, że ma zaciśnięte pięści – jego sługa nie drży ze strachu, drży ze złości.

\- Czy dostałeś moje pozwolenie na uderzenie tego człowieka? – pyta się Ciel z wściekłością w oczach.

\- _Twoje_ pozwolenie? – warczy mężczyzna.

\- Zgadza się! Jestem Hrabią Phantomhive, a ten mężczyzna to mój kamerdyner. Zaszkodzenie jemu to zaszkodzenie mojemu nazwisku – krzyczy Ciel.

Pielęgniarka z poprzedniej nocy staje między Cielem a marynarzem. Jest zmartwiona i przestraszona. Mówi coś do mężczyzny, a on odpycha ją na bok. Kobieta zostaje na swoim miejscu.

\- A ty, – Ciel wskazuje na nią palcem – to jest kompetencja twojego personelu!

Pokazuje na zakrwawione łóżko, na czerwień wylewającą się na podłogę. Kipi ze złości.

\- Mógłbym was wszystkich—

Ciel dostaje napadu kaszlu i upada. Gwałtownie wyrzuca powietrze z płuc. Snake kuca przy nim i prędko go podnosi. Kaszel nie ustaje. Ciel wymiotuje.

Słyszy krzyki i kłótnie. Słyszy jak Edward wrzeszczy na pielęgniarki. Wydaje mu się, że słyszy jak Snake popycha marynarza.

* * *

Ciel widzi fragmenty tego, jak Snake zostaje odciągnięty od marynarza, a towarzyszące mu zwierzęta syczą. Widzi niewyraźną plamę złotego, kiedy podnoszą go Middlefordowie. Przypomina sobie twarz Elizabeth. Słyszy jak Francis dołącza do kłótni.

Edward warczy na medyków. Widzi jak pielęgniarka głaszcze go po twarzy. Świat Ciela wiruje. Czuje jak spływa po nim pot. Ma nadzieję, że nie ma tam łez. Alexis przyciska go do piersi.

* * *

Kiedy Ciel otwiera oczy, wydaje mu się, że minęły wieki. Zaczyna świtać i hrabia czuje się jeszcze bardziej zmęczony niż przedtem. Nie budzi Snake'a. Zna drogę do sali.

Kuśtykając, przemierza ciemne korytarze, a nad nim płyną jasne chmury. Wchodzi do sali, poruszając się żółwim tempem. Kiedy w końcu dociera do końca, upada twarzą na łóżko.

Jest czyste. Jedyną pozostałością po wczorajszym wydarzeniu są brązowe plamy na podłodze. Ciel podnosi głowę i wzdycha.

Sebastian jest taki blady, że zlewa się z prześcieradłem. Kamerdyner uchyla powieki.

\- Sebastian? – ośmiela się zapytać Ciel.

Patrzą na niego zmrużone, zmęczone oczy. Sebastian milczy, prawie tak jakby potrzebował chwili, by przypomnieć sobie kim jest Ciel.

\- C— paniczu.

\- To ja.

Sebastian krzywi się z bólu, podnosząc rękę i wyciągając ją w stronę Ciela. Zabandażowane palce muskają twarz chłopca.

\- Widziałeś? – pyta demon, zachrypniętym i suchym głosem.

\- Tak. Zrobiłeś niezłe przedstawienie.

Zawstydzony Sebastian opuszcza rękę. Z zażenowaniem odwraca wzrok. Ciel pochyla się nad nim.

\- Co ty robiłeś?

\- Byłem głupi. Nigdy nie przyszłoby mi do głowy, że mógłbym zemdleć przed wejściem na łódź – wzdycha. – Rana została pozszywana. Wyjmowałem szwy. Przeszkadzały w procesie gojenia.

Ciel ściąga brwi, przypominając sobie widok płynącej krwi demona.

\- Myślę, że tylko wszystko pogorszyłeś.

Sebastian śmieje się pokornie. – Tak, też tak uważam.

Ciel chce przyprowadzić marynarza. Chce skarcić Sebastiana za to, że był taki słaby. Chce, żeby Sebastian zapewnił go, że to tylko jedna wielka farsa, żeby zapewnił go, że niepotrzebnie się martwi.

Nie mówi o tym, ponieważ wie, że to była prawda. To, co się stało było tak oczywiste jak bandaże na klatce piersiowej Sebastiana.

Zamiast tego mówi: - Byłoby miło cieszyć się morskim powietrzem bez nieumarłych lalek.

Sebastian znów patrzy na niego zmęczonymi oczami. Demon uśmiecha się słabo. Ciel przełyka ślinę, wiedząc, że pożałuje swojego następnego rozkazu.

\- To jest rozkaz. Kiedy wrócimy do rezydencji, bez względu na to, co zrobią inni, nie pracuj.

Sebastian otwiera szeroko oczy. Zamiera z wrażenia. – Ale— już chce się kłócić.

\- To rozkaz – przerywa mu Ciel.

\- Widzę, że panicz ulitował się nade mną.

Ciel widzi jak delikatne promienie światła przedostają się do sali. - Pomyśl o tym jak o nagrodzie.

\- Yes, my lord.

Sebastian zdaje się zasnąć, a Ciel czuje jak zamykają mu się powieki. Świat jest spokojny i powolny. Hrabia wyobraża sobie łóżko przechylające się na spienionych, zielono-niebieskich falach i płynące nad nimi chmury. Wyobraża sobie szaro-biały dym na niebie. Wyobraża sobie świat bez demonów i aniołów.

Na razie jest tylko chłopcem, a Sebastian jest tylko kamerdynerem. Chce jedynie, by jego kamerdyner przygotował mu szklankę ciepłego mleka.


End file.
